The inventive concept relates to pointer detection, and more particularly, to a device and a method of detecting a pointer.
Various electronic devices are equipped with a touch panel. The touch panel may include a plurality of electrodes for detecting a pointer and provide an area that a pointer outside an electronic device may touch. Coordinates of the location on the touch panel touched by the pointer may be recognized by processing signals provided from at least one of the plurality of electrodes included in the touch panel. In addition, when the pointer touches the touch panel, the electronic device may additionally provide various functions by recognizing not only the coordinates of the location touched by the pointer but also pressure applied to the touch panel by the pointer. However, the signals provided from the touch panel may include not only noise generated inside the electronic device but also noise generated outside the electronic device, and thus canceling such noise may be important for accurate pointer detection.